The present invention relates generally to the field of data evolution, and more specifically, to efficient and scalable data evolution with column oriented databases.
Database evolution is the process of updating the schema of a database or data warehouse (schema evolution) and evolving the data to the updated schema (data evolution). Database evolution is often desired when changes occur to the data or a query workload.
Database evolution has often been a prohibitively expensive process, which may involve the data by performing SQL queries and re-constructing indexes. This prevents the flexible and efficient change of databases.
Hence, there is a need for a more efficient system and method for efficient and scalable data evolution with column oriented databases.